Archivo:EXO - Lucky Korean ver
Descripción Lyrics and Translation Lucky (Korean verion) Lyrics 같은 나라에 태어나서 같은 언어로 말을 해서 참 행운이야, 참 다행이야 세상에 당연한 건 없어 괜찮은 옷을 입었던 날 그렇게 너를 만났던 건 lucky 나 착하게 살아서 그래 너의 이름을 부르고 너의 손을 잡아도 되는 나 부서지는 햇살은 나만 비추나 나 이렇게 행복해도 돼? 나의 이름을 부르고 나의 어깨에 기대 오는 너 저 하늘의 햇살은 너만 비추나 너 그렇게 눈부셔도 돼? so lucky, my love so lucky to have you so lucky to be your love, i am. hmm 같은 색깔을 좋아하고 같은 영화를 좋아하는걸 lucky 운명 같은 사랑인거야 너의 이름을 부르고 너의 손을 잡아도 되는 나 부서지는 햇살은 나만 비추나 나 이렇게 행복해도 돼? 나의 이름을 부르고 나의 어깨에 기대 오는 너 저 하늘의 햇살은 너만 비추나 너 그렇게 눈부셔도 돼? so lucky, my love 사진 속의 환한 미소와 너와 나의 환상의 조화 I think I'm a lucky guy 너무 좋아 우린 지금 꿈속의 동화 Oh My God! 제일 듣기 좋은 popPop 그녀 목소린 날 녹여 like ice cream 그 모습 마치 그림 나의 처음이 너라서 이 노래 주인공이 너라서 나 이렇게 웃잖아 너만 보라구 너 지금 나만 보고 있니? 내게 꿈이 또 생겼어 더 멋진 남자가 되겠어 날 보는 네 두 눈은 그 무엇보다 날 다시 뛰게 만드니까 so lucky, my love So lucky to have you So lucky to be your love, I am. hmm Translation : Being born in the same country Talking in the same language We're so lucky, it's such a relief Nothing is for certain in this world On a day that I wore nice clothes I met you, I was lucky It's because I did good in the past I can call your name and I can hold your hand Is the falling sunlight only shining on me? Can I be this happy? You call my name and you lean on my shoulder Is the sky's sunlight only shining on you? Can you be that dazzling? So lucky, my love So lucky to have you So lucky to be your love, i am. hmm We like the same colors We like the same movies, lucky It's a love that's meant to be I can call your name and I can hold your hand Is the falling sunlight only shining on me? Can I be this happy? You call my name and you lean on my shoulder Is the sky's sunlight only shining on you? Can you be that dazzling? So lucky, my love We smile brightly in the photo, we're a perfect harmony I think I'm a lucky guy, it's so good like we're in a fairy tale of our dreams Oh my god, it's the best thing to hear Her voice melts me like ice cream She is picture perfect Because you're my first, because this song is about you I'm smiling like this, so only you can see, are you looking at me right now? I have a new dream, it's to be one a better man Because your eyes that look at me make me run once again more than anything else So lucky, my love So lucky to have you So lucky to be your love, I am. hmm Source : Mnet Translation by POP!GASA Categoría:Vídeos